Kurt and Blaine's Epic Shopping Adventure
by Whatsername Lambert
Summary: Now that they're ready to go all the way, Kurt & Blaine need to buy some things at the drugstore. Things that may cause embarrassment if anyone knew they were buying them. Guest-starring Jeremiah from Gap.


KURT & BLAINE'S EPIC SHOPPING ADVENTURE

The current position was nothing unfamiliar to either of the two boys. Shirts off, limbs tangled, breath ragged, hearts racing as they kissed passionately on Kurt's bed. Kurt was wrapped almost completely around Blaine - arms around his neck, long legs around his waist - and both of them could feel the other's growing arousal through their jeans.

Delirious from the heat of the moment, Blaine let his hand wander down in between their bodies towards the waistband of Kurt's deliciously tempting skinny jeans. He gasped quietly against the kiss as he suddenly realized what he was doing. Actually, the gasp came more as a result of the fact that Kurt was _letting _him do this. Kurt usually stopped Blaine right around this point, not because he didn't want Blaine, he always insisted, but because he simply wasn't ready to go any further just yet. This time, though, Blaine had actually slipped his entire hand underneath Kurt's jeans and started to palm his boyfriend through his boxer briefs. He shivered with delight when he realized that this was the first time he'd actually been allowed to touch Kurt like this. Kurt still wasn't completely hard yet, and Blaine reveled in the fact that he could _feel _him growing harder and harder as he thrust against Blaine's hand.

But suddenly Kurt broke the kiss abruptly and Blaine decided maybe he should pull his hand out of Kurt's pants, so he did.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked in a husky whisper, panting to catch his breath. "I-I'm sorry. I know that was a big step for you. I should have-"

"I'm ready," Kurt interrupted in a breathy whisper.

Blaine blinked, unsure as to what, exactly, Kurt meant by that. "Ready...?"

Kurt reached up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck to pull him down on top of his own body again.

"To go all the way," he clarified softly. "I want to give myself to you completely, Blaine. I love you and I'm ready to do this with you."

He leaned up for another kiss, but Blaine pulled away with the sheer shock of Kurt's words. Kurt chased after his lips and pouted with disappointment as he sat up.

"What?" he asked quietly, blushing deeply. "You don't...want me?"

"No!" Blaine reached out and took both of Kurt's hands, looking him in the eyes. "Don't think like that. Of _course _I want you, sweetheart." He smiled to reassure Kurt, who had still been looking a bit disappointed, and was happy to see Kurt relax somewhat. "And I love you more than anything in the world. I just...this is a little sudden. I wasn't expecting you to say that, is all." He sighed and pulled his hands away from Kurt's so he could run his fingers through his curly hair, a habit that usually kicked in when he was thinking hard about something.

"We can't do it tonight," he told Kurt solemnly.

Kurt's face fell. "Why not? I'm _finally _ready, and we can't do it tonight? Blaine, you are _all _I want. I don't quite think you understand. _Please_." He was practically begging near the end, but he didn't care.

Blaine reached over and placed one hand on Kurt's bare chest to stop him.

"We need to get some...things...first," he said gently.

Kurt exhaled. "Okay," he said, nodding as he began to understand. "Yeah. We should probably get some lube..."

"And condoms," Blaine added. "Believe me, Kurt, there is _nothing _I would love more than to make love with you right here and now, but I want to do this right."

"Good point," Kurt said with a wry smile. "I guess we can wait."

"Tell you what." Blaine shifted himself so he was sitting on the bed facing Kurt straight on, and took his hands again. "Tomorrow afternoon, we'll go to the drugstore and buy those things, and then...tomorrow night."

He smiled, and Kurt couldn't help but smile as well.

"Thank you," he whispered, pulling Blaine into a warm embrace.

Blaine hugged Kurt back and smiled to himself, suddenly just wanting it to be tomorrow night already.

…

Blaine picked Kurt up around noon, they went to grab lunch and then they went to the drugstore to get those _things_ that they needed.

They both stood in the aisle side by side, looking at all the different boxes for about five minutes. They haven't even discussed anything and they already felt the awkwardness in the air.

Blaine cleared his throat and finally said something, "There are so many brands…"

"I know…," Kurt said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"What ones are we supposed to get?" Blaine asked, still looking at the shelves.

Kurt shrugged, still refusing to look at Blaine.

"Well…who is topping?" Blaine asked slowly.

"Uhm…it doesn't matter to me." Kurt finally picked his head up and looked at Blaine.

"I guess I will, then." Blaine bit down on his lip and looked at Kurt.

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat and asked, "Then how big are you…?"

"Let's just get a few sizes just in case." Blaine blushed and picked up a few boxes.

Kurt just stood there looking down at his feet again, waiting to leave.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded quickly and started to walk up to the check out counter. Just when he thought things couldn't get more awkward, he saw that Jeremiah from The Gap was the cashier. _Shit._

"Blaine," Kurt said quietly.

But Blaine was already up there _talking_ to Jeremiah while holding at least five boxes of fucking _condoms_. Kurt blushed and shook his head, standing a little bit behind Blaine.

"Oh! Hey Jeremiah!" Blaine smiled wide and sat the boxes down on the counter.

"Oh my god, don't tell me you're going to sing to me again. I _just_ got this job," Jeremiah groaned.

"No, not at all. I'm just buying these!" Blaine said, still smiling.

Jeremiah gave Blaine a weird look and checked him out. Kurt, still blushing, started tapping his foot impatiently. Kurt froze when he heard a very familiar laugh; it sounded a lot like Mercedes. And he turned around and saw Mercedes, Santana, and Rachel walk into the drugstore. Kurt walked up behind Blaine and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's go," Kurt said quickly.

"What's the rush, Kurt?"

Blaine had still been chatting away all casually with his former crush, even though he was done checking out. Jeremiah raised one eyebrow when he saw Kurt and the expression on his face made it seem like he was trying to remember where he'd seen the countertenor before. Kurt couldn't tell if Jeremiah remembered seeing him at the Gap Attack or not.

"Oh! By the way, this is my boyfriend, Kurt," Blaine said abruptly to Jeremiah by means of introduction. He had a huge, proud smile on his face. "He's the one I'm going to be using _these _with." He held up the plastic shopping bag full of condom boxes and grinned even wider before turning to Kurt. "Here, could you hold onto these?" he asked, and handed Kurt the bag so he could put his receipt and wallet away.

Kurt could feel his face burning with the deepest blush that had ever colored his skin as he took the bag of condoms. He spoke through gritted teeth and tugged impatiently on his boyfriend's hand. "Blaine. Let's. Go."

"Well, looks like we'd better get going!" Blaine chirped, swinging his and Kurt's intertwined hands between them. "It was nice seeing you!" he called back to Jeremiah over his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you again," Kurt mumbled quickly to Jeremiah, who had been looking at them for a few seconds now with a blank expression, as they turned away. He pulled Blaine away from the checkout counter and towards the main door, which unfortunately involved walking right past the nail polish display that Mercedes, Rachel and Santana were all checking out. Kurt ducked his head, praying to Grilled Cheesus that none of the girls saw them as they passed.

"Hey, Kurt! Blaine!"

The familiar, perky voice belonged to Rachel. Of course.

Kurt and Blaine froze in their tracks as the trio of girls bounded over towards them.

"Hi! What are you guys doing here?" Mercedes asked with a smile that implied she was pleasantly surprised to see them.

"Um." Kurt quickly stepped in front of Blaine and shoved the bag behind his back, hoping to spare them the inevitably awkward what-did-you-get? conversation. "We were just...buying...things."

"We're just picking out some nail polish for manicures," Santana said coolly, inspecting the three or four colors she held in her hand. "All of us New Directions girls are having a sleepover tonight."

"Oh!" Kurt's voice came out as a squeak as he tried to sound somewhat _not _nervous. He shook the shopping bag impatiently behind his back, trying to convey the hint to his boyfriend that Blaine should really take the bag and put it under his coat or something before anyone saw. "That's cool!"

He could feel his hands getting sweaty and he wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of there. Blaine was still just kind of standing there behind him, also feeling uncomfortable with the present situation but still not reaching out to take the bag from Kurt's clammy hands.

Kurt shook the bag again as Rachel started saying something about doing makeovers or whatever, but at this point his hands were too sweaty and the bag slipped right out of his fingers. He winced when he heard the boxes falling out of the bag and tumbling down onto the marble floor.

"Blaine! You were supposed to take the bag!" he hissed to his boyfriend as the girls stopped talking and Mercedes stepped forward to help them pick up the items that had fallen out of the bag.

Blaine shrugged as his face turned red with a deep blush. "Sorry," he murmured to Kurt. It was too late now, so all they could do was stand there while the realization hit their friends as to what they had purchased.

Mercedes knelt down to help them pick up the boxes, but Kurt and Blaine stood there and watched the shock take over her face as she realized what she was looking at.

"How much sex are you guys planning on _having_?" she asked incredulously as she picked up the boxes and put them back in the bag, which she handed warily back to Kurt.

"Well we got a few sizes because we didn't know how big..." Kurt trailed off awkwardly.

"_Damn_. Hummel's finally getting some." Santana nodded in approval, then gave Blaine a devious smirk. "He's got good taste, too. I'm totally into girls, but I would go straight for you, Blaine Warbler. Just so you know."

Blaine gave her a nervous smile. "Thanks, Santana, but I'm happily taken," he said quickly as Kurt reached out for his hand. "Now we should _really _get going. It was nice seeing you guys! Have fun doing makeovers or whatever!"

This time, Blaine was the one to pull Kurt away. They both hurried out of the store and breathed a sigh of relief once they got into Blaine's car.

"That was the most awkward situation I have _ever_ been in," Kurt said and put on his seatbelt.

Blaine giggled a little bit, "I know. But it will be worth it," he said, starting the car.

"It better be." Kurt smirked and turned his head to look out the window.

…

When they got back to Blaine's, his parents were coincidentally going out and were going to be home late. The boys sat on the couch until his parents left, but when they _did_ leave, Kurt immediately was in Blaine's lap.

"Hey there," Blaine said and laughed.

"Hi." Kurt trailed his fingers down Blaine chest.

"Whatcha doing?" Blaine asked, following Kurt's fingers with his eyes.

"Will you just kiss me already?" Kurt asked and smirked.

Blaine nodded and placed his hand on the back of Kurt's neck, crashing their lips together. It wasn't long before Blaine parted Kurt's lips with his tongue and explored his mouth. Kurt ran his fingers in Blaine's hair and sucked on his tongue.

"Let's take this up to your room," Kurt said, standing up and grabbing Blaine's hand, leading him upstairs.

When they got up to Blaine's room, Blaine was straddling Kurt's waist on the bed and kissing his neck.

Blaine sat up and looked at Kurt, "You're absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"I'm _positive_, Blaine. I want this more than anything."

"I just don't want to force you into doing anything because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I mean, we can wait if you want. We don't ha-…" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's soft lips on his.

"Blaine, I love you. I want to give myself to you fully. You're not forcing me to do anything. But I appreciate you being a gentleman about it," Kurt said as he pulled away from Blaine's lips and laid back down.

"I love you, too, Kurt. Just if I do something that makes you uncomfortable, please tell me to stop," Blaine said and pulled on Kurt's shirt, waiting for approval.

"I will," Kurt said, nodding.

Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

"Have I ever told you that you're gorgeous?" Blaine said and started to leave small kisses all over Kurt's chest.

Kurt blushed and gently pushed Blaine up and pulled his shirt off, "Speak for yourself."

"I'm nothing compared to you, baby." Blaine smiled and slowly pulled Kurt's pants down.

Blaine leaned down and licked across the waistband of Kurt's boxer briefs. He started to suck on Kurt's thigh and slid his tongue under Kurt's underwear, causing Kurt to moan quietly.

"You good?" Blaine asked.

"I'm _great_. Keep going, please."

Blaine nodded and pulled Kurt's last article of clothing off. "Yeah. You're _extremely _gorgeous."

"I'm sure I would be able to say the same if you didn't have so many clothes on,"

Kurt said, smirking.

Blaine quickly stood up and pulled down his pants, underwear and all. He crawled back on top of Kurt and sucked at his neck.

"Better?" Blaine asked against Kurt's neck.

"Much. And I was right, you're _beautiful_." Kurt leaned his head back, giving Blaine more room.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this right now because I need you _so_ bad." Blaine's soft sucks on Kurt's neck turned into rough, little bites.

"Then take me." Kurt let a soft moan escape his lips and ran his fingers in Blaine's hair.

Blaine sat up so he could reach for the brand new bottle of lube which sat on the bedside table. He slicked up his fingers before capping the bottle back up and turning back to Kurt.

"Spread your legs for me," he commanded in a whisper, and Kurt did as he was told. Blaine reached down and traced the tip of his index finger slowly over Kurt's entrance.

"Have you done this to yourself?" he asked, looking up at Kurt through his long eyelashes.

Kurt nodded, and Blaine slowly started to push his index finger inside.

"Y-yes," Kurt stammered. "But never...it's never felt like this." Blaine's finger was all the way inside him now, and he could feel the tip of another finger about to enter. "This feels even more amazing than when I do it to myself," Kurt added with a sigh.

Blaine smirked as he slipped a third finger inside Kurt and spread those three out as much as possible. "And who do you think of when you do this?" he breathed.

"You," Kurt sighed deliriously. "Always you, baby. And now I don't have to dream anymore, because I know for myself how amazing it feels."

Blaine continued to stretch him out for a few more minutes, wanting to make this as painless as possible for the boy he loved. He pulled his fingers out of Kurt and gave him a soft kiss before reaching out for the condom boxes which he'd placed on his nightstand.

Kurt stared up at Blaine with breathless awe. The awkwardness of the afternoon was completely behind them, and now this was _really happening_...he couldn't believe it, but it was true.

Blaine picked up the first box in the stack and had opened it about halfway when something on the package caught his eye. He squinted in the dim light of the room and rolled his eyes before muttering something that Kurt couldn't hear and tossing the box aside.

"Wrong size?" Kurt guessed, taking a shot in the dark as to what the problem was.

"No," Blaine explained as he picked up another box, looked at it for a second, then tossed that one aside as well. "Jesus Christ, are these all...?" He trailed off as he looked at the rest of the boxes and realized that they all had the same problem. "Fuck."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked innocently.

Blaine sighed. "We can't use these?"

Kurt felt his heart sink in disappointment. After the previous events of the day, though, he didn't think he should be surprised that things had turned out like this.

"Why not?" he asked after a few seconds.

"They all have latex in them. I must have picked up the wrong kind because I was in such a hurry to get out of there," Blaine explained dejectedly.

Kurt blinked. "What's wrong with that?"

Blaine picked up one of the boxes from the nightstand and flung it lazily across the room in frustration.

"I have a latex allergy."

* * *

><p>This is what happens when me &amp; Kayla are bored and I tweet her about seeing condoms in the same aisle at the drugstore as the allergy medicine I had to buy. Anyway, we love people who review, soooo. :D <p>


End file.
